


i like u

by wintermountain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Childhood Friends, Explicit Language, FWB chanbaek?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuck buddies chanbaek?, In the next chapters, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Tagalog, Will edit tags along the way, YES!, hopefully
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermountain/pseuds/wintermountain
Summary: Alok na dati pilit tinatanggihan. Paano kung minsang pagbigyan?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	i like u

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this way back when I first heard 'i like u' by Niki. Self-indulgent but I'm hoping some of you will enjoy it with me. Please take care and stay healthy! -p

Sinundo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun from one of his many hook-ups. Madalas, kaya niyang umuwi mag-isa o hinahatid siya pauwi ng kasama niya. Pero nakahanap yata ng bagong katapat si Baekhyun this time when the guy walked out on him after he harshly rejected the idea of a serious relationship. He was unfamiliar with the area, and on top of that, ang hirap maka-book ng sakay pauwi. Too early, too late, in somewhere he doesn't know. Kinabahan si Baekhyun.

_Nakaramdam si Chanyeol._

Biglang nagtext ng ' _san ka?_ ', at di nagtagal huminto ang sasakyan niya sa harap ni Baekhyun. Instincts ba tawag dun? Baka. Anong klaseng instincts 'yun? Di natin alam.

"I swear," simula ni Baekhyun habang hirap na hirap magsuot ng seatbelt. Nanginginig yung mga kamay niya sa halong lamig sa labas kakahintay at inis dun sa gagong hook-up niya.

"Twice should've been enough for him talaga. It gets messy when you go for a third time. I made it clear una palang! Siya nagyaya tapos siya pa 'tong may ganang mag walkout? Parang tanga! Di na tatawag yun, thank god" sunud-sunod niya pang sabi sa kagustuhan niyang mapagaang 'yung sitwasyon.

Ang haba ng litanya niya pero wala siyang sagot na narinig sa isa. Kahit simpatya man lang sa kaawa-awa niyang kalagayan kanina, eh hindi siya nililingon. Iba.

Diretso ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa daan habang nagmamaneho. Madilim, pero sa minsanang pagtama ng ilaw sa mukha niya, hindi mo maikakaila ang kunot sa noo at lilim ng mga mata niya.

Alam naman ni Chanyeol 'yung tungkol sa mga ganitong set-up ni Baekhyun. Ilang beses narin niyang nasabihan ito, na baka gusto niyang magdalawang isip sa ginagawa niya. Lalo na nung minsan siyang masampal ng isa sa mga unang hook-up niya. Ganun ulit, nireject niya. Kalmado naman siyang sumagot, pero hindi talaga maganda yung pagakakatanggap nung isa. Edi ayun.

At sino pa nga bang susundo sakanya, sa kanyang mamula-mulang isang pisngi at mangiyak-ngiyak na nga mata kundi si Chanyeol. Sabi sainyo instincts talaga.

Ang pinaka-matalik na kaibigan ni Baekhyun mula pagkabata na si Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol na mahiyain pero muntik nang mag eksena kasi hahabulin niya raw yung gumawa nun kay Baekhyun para turuan ng leksiyon. Si Chanyeol na tahimik pero buong dibdib na sinabing ayaw niya 'tong ginagawa ni Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol na siya ring di makatiis at di nagdadalawang isip na tumakbo sa tuwing naiipit sa mga sitwasyong tulad nito.

Si Chanyeol na ngayon eh wala paring imik.

Di ininda ni Baekhyun 'yung mga dating paalala sakanya. Sinabi niya na ganun talaga minsan at hayaan nalang siya, kasi wala naman daw kaso sakanya. Pwede bang sabihin na wala siyang paki? Ang gago mang pakinggan pero he really just does this to blow off steam and get his mind off things. Life gets too complicated at minsan ayaw niya munang harapin ang mga bagay-bagay kaya maanong payagan nalang siyang gawin 'to as a (rather unhealthy) coping mechanism. Saka kasalanan niya bang na-attach sila agad-agad sakanya? Sorry na agad, pero di talaga siya interesado sa higit pa sa occasional booty calls.

Sa isip ni Baekhyun, inis na inis siya sa gabing 'to. Pagod siya galing trabaho, gutom na siya kanina pa, no sex kahit kaninang umaga pa siya pent up, iniwan siya sa gitna ng kawalan nung punyetang 'yon, at higit sa lahat, galit pa yata 'tong si Chanyeol sakanya. Ayaw talaga magsalita eh. Ayaw tumingin.

_Lord, ano po bang ginawa kong kasalanan kaninang umaga para malasin ako ng ganito ngayong gabi. Tinapos ko naman trabaho ko sa opisina para at least deserve kong makarat pero ba't po ganito?_

Bilang di mapakali dahil di parin siya pinapansin, nagsimula ulit si Baekhyun magsalita para magtanong.

"Inis ka ba? Naabala kita?"

Walang sagot.

"Mukha ka namang luging-lugi. Sagot ko naman yung gas" muling subok ni Baekhyun habang nakasimangot

Hala siya. Ayaw talaga? Tigas ah. Sa lahat ng ayaw ni Baekhyun yung ganyan. Pag di siya pinapansin, ibig sabihin may mali. Konti nalang sabay na silang maiinis.

"Di ba dapat ako yung mainit ulo?"

"Kung ikaw siguro yun di mo ginawa 'yun no? Di mo ko wa-walk out-an? Di ka naman ganun. Wag mo ever gagawin yun kahit kanino, Chanyeol" ani niyang may kasamang tawa.

Sabay sa pagbanggit niya sa pangalan ni Chanyeol ang pagtigil ng sasakyan sa stop light at sa wakas, lumingon na.

Ano ba naman yang tingin ni Chanyeol. Galit ba yan? Awa ba yan? Nakakaawa ba siya? Di ah. Choice niya yun eh.

"I want you to stop fucking around, B" kalmadong sabi ni Chanyeol pero parang bumigat lahat bigla.

"Huh?" gustong ipaulit ni Baekhyun kasi di niya gets. Anong meron?

Tinitigan lang siya pabalik nito.

Dala ng pagod, inis, at gutom, di sadyang nag-defense mode si Baekhyun.

"Sino ka jan, Chanyeol? Tatay kita? Saka san galing yan? Alam mo naman 'to dati pa. Ngayon ka pa nangialam sa mga desisyon ko"

Di bumibitaw ng titig si Chanyeol.

"Ako nalang, Baekhyun. Wag na sa iba. Pwedeng ako nalang"

Pareho yatang nagulat. Natahimik sila sandali pero parang ang tagal na walang umiimik. Halo-halo na naiisip at nararamdaman. Lalo na si Baekhyun.

_Pero hindi._

Kaya siya na ang nagsimula ulit.

"Gago. Gago ka ba? Di pwede yun, uy" dalawang beses niyang minura si Chanyeol pero walang diin sa pagkakasabi.

"Bakit hindi? Kaya ko rin naman yung ginagawa niyo"

_Ay puta. Seryoso ba 'to?_

"Seryoso ka? Ginagawa na ano? We fuck then I leave. They call and I don't answer. Gusto mo ba 'yon?" natawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

"We can fuck and you won't have to leave. I'll call and... ikaw bahala kung sasago–"

"Of course I'll answer! Ikaw yun eh. Iba ka. Chanyeol kita. Go na, Yeol"

_Go na?_ Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Eto na ba talaga 'yun?

"Yeol green na. Bumubusina na yung nasa likod"

Saka lang umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol at pinaandar ang sasakyan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tuloy ba natin? :( -p


End file.
